1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable and adjustable tree seat for hunters and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Many people spend long hours waiting in trees for certain events to happen. One such class of people is the hunter who may wait for hours in a tree for game such as deer to appear. The hunter may just climp up a tree and sit on a limb and make himself as comfortable as possible. Ordinarily though, it is impossible to become very comfortable on just a regular tree limb. Therefore, man has devised various portable tree seats which he can attach in some manner to the tree and wait in that tree seat until the game appears. Frequently, when these seats are placed on the limbs of a tree, the seat itself is not always oriented properly for comfort. There is thus a need for a seat with a wide range of adjustability.